happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remains to be Seen
Remains to be Seen is the 29th episode of the second season of Happy Tree Friends. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpy (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of evil zombie, Nutty's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Lumpy continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave-just in time to see Nutty's head pop out of the earth-rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Lumpy buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Russell, Lifty, Shifty and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Flippy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Flippy jumps at Lumpy and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Lumpy runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Flippy spits out Lumpy's severed arm, revealing that he has no lower body. To pursue Lumpy, he rips Handy in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Handy's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpy looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Lumpy comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Flippy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Flippy tackles Lumpy to the ground, and Lumpy closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Flippy's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Lumpy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Toothy bites down on Flippy's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for The Mole) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Lumpy lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpy, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpy manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, The (still-zombified) Mole can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Moral "Live and let live!" '﻿ Deaths #Russell, Lifty & Shifty, and some Generic Tree Friends die in the truck crash. Later, they are revived as zombies, but they die again when they are shredded by Lumpy's lawnmower. #Handy dies in the truck crash. Later, when he is revived as a zombie, Flippy rips him in half, though his upper body is still animate. He dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty, Sniffles, Mime and some Generic Tree Friends die in the truck crash. Later, they are revived as zombies, but they die again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Mole dies in the truck crash. He is revived as a zombie, but is seen walking away from the explosion. #Flippy dies in a crash after flipping out. Later, he is revived as a zombie, but Lumpy inflates his brain, which eventually explodes with the help of Toothy biting it. #The zombified characters (except the Mole) are either killed in the explosion or fall to their deaths before being re-buried (one hit its head on the ground before falling into the hole, possibly killing it). Injuries #Lumpy's arm is bitten off by Flippy. It later comes to life and tries to tear Lumpy's heart out. Goofs #Normally, when Flippy goes insane, his eyes turn green - in this episode they turn blue. #The Tree Friends take an incredibly long time to cross the road. When they start to cross, there's a time span of approximately ''15 seconds where the truck's exhaust backfires and Flippy flips out, yet he still manages to hit the group - either that or he drove off the road. #As usual, the direction of Lumpy's antlers changes frequently throughout the episode. #Even though Lumpy lost his left arm to Flippy, he is seen with both arms intact as he runs into the tool shed. Furthermore, his left arm is still attached to him when he is inside the tool shed. #When the crash scene is shown completely, the trail of radioactive waste and a few body parts can be seen 'floating' above the ground. #The road that the trick-or-treaters were crossing disappears when the crash scene is shown. #Prior to the crash, Petunia and Mime appear to be absent from the group (though the former's severed leg is shown amongst other body parts). Later Mime and Petunia hown-with no costume-as the zombies. The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, and numerous Generic Tree Friends also appear like this, possibly implying that they were in the area, but not as trick-or-treaters, but they are supposed to wear halloween costumes. #While a zombie, the blood on Handy's hard hat disappears and the left horn is broken instead of the right one. #Though Petunia's leg was torn off in the crash, she is able to walk perfectly fine as a zombie. #When Flippy dies, he crashes through his windshield and his body appears intact. When he comes back as a zombie, he is missing his lower half. No explanation as to why his body was in that condition is given (though it's possible Lumpy accidentally broke him in half while burying him). Given the angle of Flippy's post-crash corpse, on the other hand, it may be possible that his body was already bisected, but it was simply covered by his shirt or the truck itself. #When Mime becomes a zombie, the wrong half of his head is missing; the crash that cut his head took off the right side, not the left. #The missing part of Petunia's face changes places when she walks toward Flippy. #When Flippy severs Handy's torso, the maggots on the missing parts of Handy's face disappear as his torso is thrown. #When Flippy tears off Handy's torso his tail is attached to his back not his bum. #When the dead Happy Tree Friends are rising from their graves, you can see Toothy twice. (Not true. It was just a Generic Tree Friend.) #After the car crash you see one of Handys legs but when they show him in the toxic barrel he has both his feet. Credits *'Executive Producer: '''John Evershed *'Created by: 'Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo & Aubrey Ankrum *'Producer: 'Julie Stroud *'Writers: 'Jeff Biancalana, Alan Lau, David Winn *'Art & Direction: Kenn Navarro *'Animation Studio: '''W!LDBRAIN Entertainment Inc. *'Storyboards: Jeff Biancalana''' *'Lead Animators: '''Alan Lau, Jeff Biancalana, David Winn *'Animators': Lyla Warren, Roque Ballesteros, Jason Sadler, Brad Rau, Marius Alecse, John Cimino, Kristen McCormick *'Additional Animation & Clean-Up: Kris Toscanini, Nick Butera, Brock Gallagher, Dick Hill, Walt Holcombe, Anna Hollingsworth, Mike Hollingsworth, Joel Reid, Joe Apel, Chris Kerlegon, Abby Goldsmith, Nikki Pontius, Dagan Moriarty, Camille Stancein, Dean Yuen *'Music: '''Jerome Rossen, WinnWinn Situation *'Sound: 'Jim Lively *'Voices: 'David Winn, Kenn Navarro, Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum, Dana Belben *'Rendered, Composited & Animated using: Toon Boom DigitalPRO & Adobe Flash Professional Trivia #This is the first episode to be produced using Toon Boom Animate PRO (known as Toon Boom Digital Pro at the time) as the frames would be rendered, scanned & composited without any stop-motion effects and renderings. #At the beginning, Toothy is dressed up as Splendid, Sniffles is a Vulcan from Star Trek ''(as he will be in a future episode), Giggles is an angel (similar to her Cupid outfit in her Smoochie, but replacing the bow and arrows with a dress), Cuddles is a cowboy, Russell is a mummy, Handy is a Viking, and Nutty is wearing the classic "oversized spectacles, nose, and mustache" assembly used in comedy skits. #A heart is carved on Nutty's tombstone. #The scene where zombie Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain like spaghetti until their lips touch is a parody of the famous scene from ''Lady and the Tramp. #When Giggles and Cuddles are kissing, one can see The Cursed Idol in the background. #This is the first episode that showed Evil Flippy with sharp teeth. In previous episodes, he had crooked, rectangular teeth. #Lumpy attaching a leaf-blower to his missing arm is a reference to the 1987 comedy-horror movie, Evil Dead II. In the movie, Bruce Campbell's character loses his hand and attaches a chainsaw to his arm. #This is the only episode so far where Flippy has killed Handy, Russell, and The Mole. This is also the first episode where Flippy has killed Nutty, Sniffles, Lifty & Shifty. #Although Rhode Montijo is credited as Lumpy's voice actor, this episode was actually David Winn's first time voicing Lumpy. Rhode's voice is sampled when Flippy bites down on Lumpy's arm. #The music played from when Lumpy is trying to bury Nutty's limbs to when Flippy stops Lumpy's lawnmower is reused from The Mole's preparation of Mime's head in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. #The Mole is seen walking in the background during the credits, as he was walking away from Flippy right before his brain exploded. #This is one of the few episodes where The Mole doesn't kill or harm anyone despite being killed himself. #This was the last episode in which Jeff Biancalana voiced Russell. #The only six characters who don't appear in this episode are Pop, Cub, Flaky, Disco Bear (somewhat ironic, given one part of his Smoochie), Cro-Marmot and Splendid. #This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Giggles and Petunia. #Some people see static, some people see the episode. #This episode marks, so far, the only death Flippy experienced while still flipped. #This is the most viewed Season 2 episode on the HTF Official Site. #Technically, Zombie The Mole survives because he was away from the explosion. #Both Lumpy and Toothy are responsible for the zombie deaths. #This is one of two instances where a character (or characters) die multiple times in the same episode. The other is Blast From the Past. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2